You Are My Sun
by Rosh Linz
Summary: Jacob Confesses his love to Bella. What is her response? A short, sweet one-shot for team Jacob members! Please R&R!


**Hey! So the other day I had this idea for a one-shot and so I started to write it down. But even when I was writing I was just like wow where the hell is all this coming from?? It just sorta came out of nowhere. This is defo one for Jacob lovers!**

**Setting: Sadly for the purpose of this fan fiction Edward does not exist. :( and Jacob and Bella are best friends.**

**J.P.O.V.**

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I had to do it now. It was a perfect time. We sat together on the steps of her front porch. It was a beautiful sunny day. The sun streamed through her hair and showed the red in it. I had been building up to saying this to her all day I didn't know how to begin but I figured better to just say it and put it out there than keep it bottled up.

"Of course, Jake! What's up?" she smiled slightly and cocked her head to the side, the way she always did when she asked a question. This was one of her many traits that I had come to know and love about her. God, she was so beautiful in so many ways.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you, but I'm not sure how your going to take it?" I thought it was best to start off easy, make sure she was really listening first this was so important I couldn't fuck it up.

"Jake you know you can tell me anything, what's wrong?" she sounded concerned. Concerned for me? She was always like that always looking out for people. That was just her though. Always so caring.

"Nothings wrong…" I started, and then began to stutter. "Bella…I… I…" I couldn't do this…what if she didn't feel the same? What if I was still just a best friend to her? What if she looked at me in disgust, stood up and walked away inside her house, never to talk to me again? What if I loose her?

What if? What if? I could go on forever wondering what if. I had to stay positive or I would talk myself out of this. I had to do it. I couldn't keep it from her anymore. It was torture keeping it all in.

She stayed silent and stared at me as I hard this internal debate with myself. She was so good like that. Never pushing me to tell her anything. She was always there when I needed her. Just listening. Nothing else, just being there for me. This made up my mind for me. I had to tell her now. I sighed. I couldn't delay it any longer. This was it.

She was still waiting. I took a deep breath. Took another one and started again.

"Bella, we've been best friends for a few years now…"

"Four." She interrupted me with a smile.

"We've been best friends for four years now" I corrected myself returning her smile with a nervous grin. I sighed again, why was this so hard? "I've been wanting to say this to you for a while now but I never found the right time." I watched her body language change. She sat up straight, tucked her gorgeous hair behind her ears and folded her hands together on her lap. She was always able to pick up on the mood. This was serious.

"Bella, I love you."

She looked confused her eyebrows furrowed together. "I love you too Jake, you're the best friend I ever had!"

"That's not what I mean Bella. I love you. I love the way you're such a good listener. I love the way your nose crinkles when you laugh. I love the way you blush all the time, I love the way the room brightens when you come in, you are my sun Bella," she just stared at me with those big beautiful brown eyes saying nothing, so I immediately started backtracking, "but if you don't love me in that way then that's fine I'm not gonna push you into anything I swear is ok if you don't I understand I…" I realized I was rambling… I hate rambling. I sighed and turned away from her ashamed of making a fool of myself. There was no way she felt the same. I'm so bloody stupid! Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

I heard her move and felt her hand as she laid it lightly on my cheek, turning me back around to face her. I was stopped breathing when I realized how close her face was to mine. I could feel her sweet, warm breath on my face but I closed my eyes.

I felt a shot of current electricity run through me where our skin met. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the burning sensation of her warm hand on my face.

She slowly brought her lips up to my ear gazing my other cheek with hers as she did so, and whispered so softly I could barely hear her;

"Jacob?" she never used my full name…

"Yes?" I breathed back, super-aware that our lips were now just inches apart.

"I love you too," she whispered and brought her soft, supple lips down on mine in the sweetest of passionate kisses.

**So what did you think?? All reviews will be appreciated!!**

**Rolo :D**


End file.
